Insanity Creatures
'''Hallucinations '''are neutral monsters that become hostile upon reaching 24 sanity points. They will spawn once levels are below 75, and become gradually more visible as the players sanity level drops further. Some types will spawn during the day, and during night, others at specific times. While neutral, if attacked, they will become hostile. After being hit, they will disappear in a puff of smoke, and reappear somewhere in the close proximity of the player. When the players sanity level drops low enough, Crawling Horrors and Terrorbeaks will become hostile. Up to three will spawn around the player, and begin to attack. All tools or weapons can be used to attack a Hallucination, but the Dark Sword is the most efficient. The player can reduce damage taken by crafting Night Armour. Upon being killed, Hallucinations will sometimes drop Nightmare Fuel, used for crafting several magic items. The sanity meter will drop by both standing near and fighting Hallucinations, but will raise when killing them by 5-10 points. Types There are various types of Hallucinations: Mr. Skits 'The Watcher' - A small serpent like creature that will watch from afar. Upon attempting to reach Mr. Skits, it turns and slithers away. They are harmless, but cannot be attacked. Crawling Horror Originally believed to be the name of all the Hallucinations, the Crawling Horror is now known to just one type. It is a large tick like creature, with many legs, and is the most common of the Hallucinations. Crawling Horrors become aggressive once a certain threshold on sanity level is crossed. Players can engage the Crawling Horror before then, which will make them aggressive. Walking near these will decrease sanity. When neutral, Crawling Horrors will 'roam' similar to Beefalo. Terrorbeak The other Hallucination that will attack is the Terrorbeak, a creature with an enormous beak, and slim body, with several small legs. It will attack the player, but is less common then the Crawling Horror. This monster will also 'roam' similar to the Beefalo, while neutral. Like the Crawling Horror, walking near Terrorbeaks will decrease sanity. Players can attack them even with high levels of sanity, most easily by trapping them on the coast or by hitting them with a Boomerang. Grue Shadow (unconfirmed) The long shadow (featured in the infobox) is believed to be the Shadow of the Grue, as some of the Grue eyes seen outside of a Fire light are the same as the creatures eyes. It is long and thin, with lots of 'hairs' sticking out of its head. This Hallucination is harmless, and cannot be attacked. It will also not disappear when stood on though, unlike Night Hands, and Mr. Skitts'. Night Hand This is a hand that extends from the shadows. While not directly attacking the player, Night Hands will attempt to do damage by putting out fires. When stepped on the Night Hand will shrink away into the darkness, but will still try to put out the fire again. If you make the Night Hand shrink away enough (will require you to charge towards it and continue doing so until you are in complete darkness) the Night Hand will eventually disappear. It is not recommended to have low burning Campfires. The only warning of a Night Hand is the sound of a Music Box playing. There may also be more than one Night Hand at a time, which can be very dangerous if you are fighting a mob and will require you to keep running towards the Night Hands, and there will be more than one Music Box sound playing. The hands have been compared to Maxwell's Hands on the start screen of the game. Tips * Nightmare Fuel, can be obtained more easily by killing Beardlings below 40 sanity. Bugs Fixed * When attacking a Crawling Horror or Terrorbeak, it may teleport onto the ocean, thus stuck. Trivia * Hallucinations will go straight through walls while not aggresive, but if attacked or having low sanity they will manifest and won't pass through walls any more. * They become less and less transparent the more insane the player becomes. * They won't appear the first day/night. * Mr. Skitts sometimes "flashes" and turns everything else dark for a split second. * Their behaviour has references to the monsters in Lovecraftian literature. Being that they are so otherworldy they cause humans to go insane and their ability to move through dimensions. Gallery Crawling Horror.png|'Grue Shadow' (name unconfirmed) Hand.png|A 'Night Hand' about to extinguish the fire Crawling Horror2.png|A Crawling Horror Insanity.png|This teaser image was found via a clue in the 'Progress' update video. It features a 'Terrorbeak' and 'Crawling Horror'. This is not a Gameplay image. Nightmare creature.png|Mr. Skitts - 'The Watcher' Hallucination.png|Wolfgang attacked by a hallucination Category:Mobs